


More Than Friends

by Shiny_Bulbasaur



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Bulbasaur/pseuds/Shiny_Bulbasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang had always been close, but they soon learn that their relationship could be much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Comforting Embrace

Yang’s eyes shot open, her heart racing as she looked around the room. Ruby was sleeping across the room from her with Zwei curled up next to her, Weiss in her own bed underneath Ruby’s. Yang peeked over the side of her bed to see Blake sound asleep as well. Yang sighed a breath of relief, it had only been a dream. There was still something that troubled her. Just who what that woman in her dream, what did it mean, and most importantly why did this woman look like herself? Surely it couldn’t have been her mother, the very woman Yang had been searching for since she was little. Even if she was having dreams about her mother again, something she hadn't done in years, there’s no way it was really her that rescued Yang from Neo on the train, right? Just the thought of the possibility of being that close to her, that close to getting the answers she’d been searching for only for her to leave again tormented Yang’s mind. Tears began to slowly stream down her face. She made it a point to never get emotional about her mother or Summer in front of Ruby, but not out of embarrassment. She always had to be the strong one in the family after Summer died. But like anyone else, she too had her moments of weakness. Ruby was too young at the time to really have many memories of those dark days and Yang never dared to to make that cheerful, innocent little girl relive them.

Yang went though clue after clue in her mind, trying to reassure herself that just because she saw her in the dream, it didn’t mean it was actually her mother in the red outfit and mask that she had seen in person.

_“The innocent never run, Yang.”_

It was something that Weiss had said to her in their search for Blake after she had ran away. Weiss was referring to Blake and she hadn’t known the details of Yang’s past, Yang knew that, but Weiss had no idea just how deeply those words had hurt Yang. What if she’s right, if the innocent never run then what did her mother do that made her leave her family like that?

Yang heard the sounds of sheets rustling as Ruby rolled over in her sleep. Yang smiled, something that wasn’t hard to do whenever she thought about her little sister no matter the circumstances. She shook herself from her misery. To others, it would appear that Yang was the most nurturing of the sisters and while it may be true to a degree, only Yang knew just how much Ruby meant to her, that she was the only thing that got her through those tough times and kept her going. It was Ruby that made Yang look stronger than, perhaps, she really was. She had to be strong for Ruby, she wasn’t going to let her down. Yang wiped the tears from her face and closed her eyes, the simile still on her face as she fell back asleep.  

* * *

 

It was a quiet Saturday morning at Beacon. Team RWBY and Oobleck had spent the whole week leading up to the weekend debriefing with officials from Beacon and the police in Vale on what had happened in Mountain Glenn and the tunnel leading into the city during their battle with Torchwick and the White Fang. They had also met with some public relations experts on how best to respond to any questions from the public, media, and even other students in order to keep from causing a panic, but as a precaution they were instructed to avoid going into the city and had been given the rest of the week off from classes.

With their interviews with officials now complete, and they no longer had to answer what seemed like the same questions over and over, team RWBY was spending the morning relaxing by playing a cut-throat match of Ruby’s board game. Weiss had been eliminated from the game first and left to go catch up on her studies in the library. Ruby and Yang’s constant back and forth during the game made it impossible to focus in their room. Blake was next to be eliminated and sat on the edge of her bed as she watched the two sisters finish their game. She had always admired the two girls for the love they had for one another. It had been a long time since Blake had opened up enough to have any kind of deep relationship with anyone, romantic or not. She thought she was surrounded by friends and people who cared for her during her time with the White Fang, but after leaving she wondered if they had only cared about her abilities to fight for their cause. As a result, she closed herself off from others, seeing relationships as false and a waste of time in the real world, only to be real in the made up worlds within her books. That theory was debunked though upon arriving at Beacon. As she spent time with her team, Blake slowly began to open herself up again. The unconditional love Yang and Ruby had for each other renewed her faith that love didn’t just exist in books, even if their love as sisters was of a different nature than that of her novels.

“Looks like I win again, sis! What’s that, four wins in a row now?” Yang threw her arms in the air and cheered as she taunted Ruby. “Wanna see me make it five?”

“Trust me, you’re going down next time. Luckily for you, I need to take Zwei outside for a bit so your beat down is going to have to wait.” Ruby packed her game up before going out the door with Zwei following close behind.  As the door shut, Yang turned to Blake who sat with a grin on her face.

“What are you smiling about? Does it really make you that happy to see that  _‘monster’_   leave?” Yang made air quotes at “monster” as she jokingly mocked Blake’s dislike of the team’s furry little companion.

“Well, yes it does, but I also just enjoy seeing how much you and Ruby care for each other and how you’re always looking out for her.”

“Aww!” Yang’s exaggerated response was met with a scowl from Blake, to which Yang just laughed at. She loved to tease her partner.

“I know she can take care of herself now, but old habits are hard to shake, you know?” Blake nodded in agreement. Yang had always looked out for others, something Blake experienced first hand not long ago. When she was making herself miserable trying to figure out what Torchwick was up to all by herself, it was Yang who snapped her out of it. Blake still thought about that moment the two of them had in the classroom. Yang had opened up about her past in an attempt to get Blake to understand that she needed to take a break and that doing so didn’t mean she was giving up. She finally broke through by wrapping her arms around Blake in a tight hug. Blake’s cheeks turned pink as she recalled the warm embrace of Yang’s body around her own. She just wished that she hadn’t been such a mess at the time so that she could have enjoyed the moment a little more, or at least hugged Yang back and let her know how much she appreciated it.

“Yang, I… I just wanted to say thank you and I’m sorry.”

“What?” There was a mixture of worry and shock in Yang’s voice.

“For helping me the get over my issues the other day. I know I probably didn’t deserve it after the way I treated you guys through it all.” Yang sat down next to Blake, put her arms around her and rested her head on Blake’s shoulder.

“We were all just concerned about you and we all know how hard this has been for you. It’s ok, don’t worry about it. We’re all in this together, you’re not alone.”

“I just can’t help but think I’m at least partially responsible for some of this.” Blake took a deep breath. “On the train, when I had Torchwick cornered, he said that a bow couldn’t hide who I really am and what I’ve done. I may have left the White Fang, but the things I did while I was a member… maybe I’m still no different than they are.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. Yang reached up and wiped them away.

"I didn’t know you while you were a member of the White Fang, I don’t know what you did and it doesn't matter. I know you now, Blake, and I know you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. You’re nothing like them.” Yang’s soft voice soothed Blake’s mind. She calmed down as the two sat there with Yang’s arm around her body, neither offering to move. After some time had passed, Yang finally broke the silence.

“Do you remember what I told you a few days ago, about my mother?”

“Yes, very much so.” Of course she remembered, how could she ever forget that moment?

“Well, there’s more to what happened on the train than I told Ozpin and the police.” Yang sounded hesitant, her head still resting on Blake’s shoulder.

“What’s that?” There was a brief pause while Yang gathered the courage to tell Blake exactly what happened.

“After Neo knocked me out, she didn’t just leave. When I woke up, I saw some woman walking away from me before disappearing into thin air. Whoever it was, she must have chased Neo away.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just seeing things?” Blake was sceptical, but could tell by Yang’s voice that something had shaken her up.

“I wasn’t sure what to think at first, I’m still not really, so I didn’t think much of it at the time. But last night I saw her again, this time in a dream.” Blake began to see where this was going.

“Yang…”

“It turned out she was my mother.” Yang’s voice had begun to quiver.

“Are you sure it was really her… that you saw on the train?”

“No, but after the dream I had this feeling that maybe it was and that I’d missed my opportunity to finally see her again.”

“I’m sorry, Yang.” Blake had laid her head on top of Yang’s, her hand gently running along her back in an attempt to comfort her, the way Yang was so good at doing for others.

"She’s the reason I’ve always looked out for Ruby, for everyone really. I had to tell myself that I wasn’t like that, that I wouldn’t be the person who leaves the people I care about with no explanation.”

“I know you would never do that, Yang”

“I know that now, but I had to convince myself that when I was younger.” Yang released Blake from their embrace and stood up. “I’ve learned that life is better when you stop comparing yourself to others. No matter what happened in the past, you can’t let others control who you are now. You do you, baby.” Yang turned and headed toward the bathroom, looking over her shoulder back to Blake. “Imma do me.” Blake smiled as Yang disappeared from view. She quietly whispered to herself.

“I love you, Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the "you do you" lines came from a post Barbara made on Twitter a while back https://twitter.com/bdunkelman/status/551163344796024832


	2. Burning Desires

Blake sat quietly with her thoughts, alone in her team’s room now that her partner was absent. She meant what she said. She’d always felt a close bond with Yang, but the way she continued to open herself up to Blake in an attempt to comfort her had pushed her over the edge. She loves Yang, more than just as teammates, more than just friends. Blake’s mind was filled with a mixture of fear and excitement, though her stoic outward appearance made it impossible to tell, even if there had been someone else there. Admitting feelings like this was a big step for Blake and she wasn’t even sure Yang feels the same way about her, or if she was even into girls in that way. Of course, until the past few days Blake didn’t even know she herself would be, given that her only previous relationship was with a guy, so was still worth a shot.

Blake snapped back into reality when she heard the shower turn on from inside the bathroom. She knew she had to tell Yang, but she didn’t want to chance ruining their friendship if things didn’t work out. But if there was one thing Blake had learned from her books, it was that not telling someone how one feels of them never turns out any better. But how to do it? She reached for the bookcase, pulling out the first book of hers that she could reach. Surely the answer on how to handle this would be within one of her many romance novels. Blake began skimming through the book. Having read each one multiple times, she already had in mind the places where this situation comes up.    

As she tried to focus on her reading, Blake couldn’t help but be distracted by the sounds coming from the other room. The sound of water falling in the shower, softly spraying the woman inside, water running down her body… her uncovered, completely exposed, and flawless body. Blake’s cheeks began to burn, heart beating faster as her imagination ran wild and urges took over. She put the book down and ran her left hand along her breasts. Her right hand traveled down between her legs where she felt a moistness even through her shorts. Blake looked around the room one last time, once again confirming her solitude, and slipped the hand beneath her underwear. She let out a soft moan when her fingers reached her entrance, gently massaging it before slipping two fingers inside.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned her head back while listening to the sounds of Yang in the shower. In her mind, she began to picture what Yang looked like in there. Her nude body glistening from the water that poured over her, blonde hair wet and laying over her shoulders and back, water streaming down her body from her head, across her large breasts, over her stomach, and down her long legs. Blake’s fingers moved faster at the thoughts, creating muffled moans as she tried helplessly to keep from making any noise. Her other hand continued to cup her breasts, tracing her finger around her nipples. She felt the urge to free herself from her clothes, but thought better of it given the possibility of someone walking in. A pissed off Weiss would kind of dampen the mood, and leaving herself exposed to Ruby might make the chances of a serious relationship with her older sister more difficult.

The excitement building within Blake’s body continued to climb as her imagination fueled her actions. All of her other troubles soon faded, Adam, Torchwick, the White Fang, none of it mattered. At this moment, the only thing she thought about was Yang, and she was savoring every second of it. As she felt herself getting closer to the peak, she heard a sound from the hallway outside. Her enhanced hearing abilities, thanks to her faunus heritage, gave her time to react, allowing her to remove her hands from  their current positions and return to a more natural state before anyone walked in. Her clothing helped too. While the primary purpose behind the way her outfit was open in the front, partially revealing her midriff, was to help keep her body cool during combat, Blake had discovered some time ago that this design had its added benefits. For instance, she could get her hand beneath her pants without the need to pull the front of her shirt out of the way, and if she had to quickly abort, she didn’t have to worry about straightening it back out before someone noticed it was oddly out of place. This was a perk that her school uniform lacked, despite the fewer layers between she and her goal.

The door opened as Weiss walked in, delicately balancing a stack of books and notes in one hand as she closed the door behind her with the other.

“I’m all caught up.” Weiss placed her belongings on the desk, glancing over at a pile of Ruby’s unfinished homework. She huffed and crossed her arms. “I swear, if Ruby thinks I’m going to help her finish her assignments at the last minute, she’s sorely mistaken.”

Blake let out a small laugh. “That’s what you said last time.” Weiss simply ignored the comment.

“So, what have you guys been up to?”

“I’ve been reading and Yang is taking a shower.” Blake reached for her book that she had placed to her side earlier when she noticed that the middle and index fingers on her right hand were still wet from their previous activities. She casually dried them off under her bed sheets and picked up her book that was still open to the page she had been reading. Blake was well trained in controlling her body’s responses, when she wanted to, so she was easily able to slow her breathing back to normal levels and gave no indication she was hiding something from Weiss. The only visible sign left was the blush that had still yet to completely fade from her face, but Weiss hadn’t noticed. Of course, Blake certainly still felt the invisible signs from inside her that screamed for her to finish what she had started, but there was little she could do about that now.

_“I guess I’ll have to make use of that removable shower head later when Yang’s finished in there. Speaking of which, she’s been in there for a long time.”_

Blake began to worry and just before busting the door down to look for her, Yang stepped out from the bathroom. She had redressed into in her usual combat gear, her long hair still damp from the shower. Yang stretched, arching her back as she took a deep breath, making her ample chest even more prominent than usual. Blake caught a quick glance of Yang before she had to look away. Sure she was usually great at controlling her body, but she didn’t know how much of the blonde she could take before cracking.

“Hey, Weiss! Did you finish your homework already?” Yang was looking over the stack of papers and books that Weiss brought back.

“Yes, it’s all done. I’d suggest that you three not wait until tomorrow night to get started on it, Ruby in particular.”

“Don’t worry Snow Angel, we’ll get it done.” Yang sat down on the edge of Blake’s bed. “How about we get started on that later this afternoon?” Yang patted Blake’s thigh as she finished. While normally the innocent gesture would have almost gone without notice, the contact from Yang, along with how she entered to room moments before, caused the urges that Blake had been trying to suppress ever since Weiss walked in to come rushing back. Blake quickly stood up, knowing she needed to take care of this right now. Granted, she knew she was going to tell Yang how she felt sooner or later, but pinning her to the bed and demanding Yang to finish her off, while Weiss stood right there, probably wasn’t the best way to go about it.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I’m going to go, um,  take a shower.” Blake spoke quickly as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Weiss and Yang watched in shock and confusion.

“What was that about?” Weiss asked, dumbfounded at what took place.

“Beats me.”


	3. Together Forever

After her shower, and most importantly finally being able to release the energy that was built up inside her, Blake exited the bathroom to find the dorm empty. Not knowing when the others would return, she grabbed a textbook and some paper and started working on her assignments. After about ten minutes passed, Yang walked into the room alone.

“Hey, sorry. You were in the shower for a long time, so the rest of us went to grab something to eat.”

“It’s fine. Isn't Ruby joining us?” Blake had just noticed the absence of the other two team members.

“No, somehow she convinced Weiss to help her again, so they’re in the library.” Yang went to gather her books but stopped in front of a mirror along the way and began toying with her hair while looking into it.

“What are you doing?” Blake was trying to remain patient but she didn't like the thought of spending the rest of the day on homework because Yang couldn't remain focused.

“Oh, the girls and I were just talking during lunch and Weiss and Ruby seem to think I should dye my hair.”

“Are you actually thinking about doing it?” Blake was surprised that Yang would even consider letting someone else touch her hair, much less dye it, without them ending up in the hospital. She certainly wouldn't want to be anywhere nearby if Yang didn't like it.

“I don’t know. One part of me is saying ‘Go for it’ and the other part is saying ‘Don’t you even dare,’ so I’m not sure.”

Blake got up and joined Yang by the mirror. “Any color in particular?”

Yang sighed. “Well, nothing too crazy or different . So no reds or anything like that. I was thinking, maybe brown.”

Blake looked over her partner intently. “I think you’d make a sexy brunette.” The words came out of her mouth before she realized what she was about to say. Yang looked at her with a grin.

“Sexy, huh? I don’t think I've ever heard talk like that, I like it.” Yang giggled as Blake shyly looked at the floor, her face turning red. Now that she’s already dug herself into this hole, Blake figured she should go ahead and tell Yang what she’d been waiting to tell her. She had meant to be more calculated in bringing this up, but now seemed to be as good a time as any.

“Yang, there’s something I've been wanting to tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you that, I… um....” Blake wasn't sure what to say as her mind felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour. Yang waited patiently for Blake to continue. “I just wanted to let you know that… I....” She still couldn't find the words she was looking for. Blake took a deep breath.

_"I guess there’s only one way to do this.”_

Blake grabbed Yang’s waist, pulling the two closer together and locking their lips together. The kiss was brief, Yang’s eyes still wide in shock as they separated.

“Oh…” It was Yang who was now speechless, a rarity for her.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything and you certainly don’t have to say it back…” Blake spoke quickly, trying to get the words out before she lost them again. “...but I just wanted to let you know that I…” She was cut off as Yang covered Blake’s mouth with her fingers.

“I love you too.” Yang’s voice was soft, a smile on her face as she spoke.

“What?” Blake hoped she wasn't just hearing things.

“It’s true. I've had these feelings for a little while now, but I didn't want to push you into anything you might not be comfortable with.” There she went again, putting someone else’s feeling ahead of her own. Blake couldn't help herself. She grabbed the blonde’s waist again as the two began another kiss. This time, Yang joined in, wrapping her arms around Blake’s body as they explored each other’s mouths. Blake was certain she was dreaming. She hoped she wasn't but if she was, she didn't want to ever wake up.

The two stumbled across the room, locked together in their passionate kiss. They eventually reached the edge of Blake’s bed, causing Blake to fall on her back with Yang on top, their heads hitting together when they hit the mattress.

“Sorry.” Yang leaned over and kissed Blake’s forehead. “I probably should have been paying more attention to where we were going.” Yang began to move as if she was going to get off, but Blake grabbed her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Blake pulled her back down on top of her. “We’re not done yet.”

“Wow, if I knew how feisty you’d get, I’d have made a move sooner.”

Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Blake slid her hand under Yang’s shirt, running her fingers up and down her back. Yang’s hands found their way to the button on Blake’s black vest, releasing it. Blake sat up enough so Yang could remove the vest, but Yang took the opportunity take Blake’s white shirt off as well, leaving her topless but for her black laced bra. The sudden exposure caused Blake to blush. Being so open and vulnerable to someone was a new experience for her, but the fact that it was making Yang practically drool in excitement, while she was straddling Blake’s hips no less, quickly made her more comfortable. Finally, Yang gathered herself together enough to talk.

“Have you ever been with a girl?” Blake shook her head.

“No, I haven’t been with anyone actually. I was kind of with a guy once, but we never even got this far.” Yang grinned, leaned down and whispered seductively into Blake’s ear.

“Well, then maybe I’ll have to teach you a thing or two.” Yang was more experienced in the bedroom. She by no means slept around, she had her standards. A couple guys, a couple girls, but they weren't a challenge for her. So with a lack of excitement and no emotional connection, Yang never let it last more than a night or two. This was different though, there was definitely a connection between the them, a burning desire to be together in more ways than one. So knowing this was Blake’s first time, the only thing Yang wanted out of this was to give the faunus the best time of her life, her own satisfaction could wait if it had to.  

Yang unclasped Blake’s bra, discarding it to the side and taking in the sight of Blake’s uncovered breasts. Blake briefly felt the urge to cover herself up, but those thoughts disappeared as soon as Yang began to squeeze them. Yang leaned in for another kiss and Blake let out a small moan as Yang teased her hard nipples, tracing her fingers around them. Getting the reaction she wanted, Yang moved lower, kissing along her neck and collarbone. Blake closed her eyes, willing to let Yang have her way with her.

The blonde’s mouth eventually made it’s way to Blake’s breasts. Her hands now glided along Blake’s sides as her tongue did laps around her nipples. She then let out a soft breath, the sensation of warm air to colliding with the dampness left by Yang’s mouth on the already sensitive area sent a chill through Blake’s body, her body twitching in pleasure as she let out another moan. Yang looked up, taking notice of the bow on Blake’s head.

“We don’t need that silly thing.” Yang grabbed ahold of the bow with her teeth and pulled, releasing it, freeing the cat like ears Blake usually kept hidden. With Yang’s body positioned over Blake, her breasts purposefully in her face, Blake grabbed the top of Yang’s yellow shirt with her teeth, pulling it down and revealing her bare breasts.

“No bra?” Blake teased, not disappointed by its absence.

“Nope! You can only hold these girls back so much.” Yang sat upright and, taking Blake’s hint, removed her jacket, top, and orange scarf, leaving her bare from the waist up. “Better?”

Blake nodded in agreement, eyes scanning up and down her body. They kissed again before Yang’s head moved back down Blake’s body, leaving kisses down her neck and chest before reaching her stomach. When she began pulling at Blake’s shorts, Blake lifted her hips allowing Yang to pull them off. Yang tried to pull Blake’s black and purple stocking off as well, but struggled.

“Man, how can you even move with these things so tight?” Yang asked as she tried desperately to remove them. With Blake’s help, they finally disposed of the stockings, leaving Blake in nothing but the black panties that matched the bra that was currently somewhere on the floor. Yang ran her hands up Blake’s long, smooth legs, kissing the inside of her thighs as she went. When she approached her panties, Yangs gently rubbed them, encouraged upon seeing how wet they were as a result of her actions. The panties soon joined the growing piled of clothes on the floor.

Yang gazed at her partner that lay before her. She kissed along Blake’s waist before moving down to her most private area, licking up and down, leaving Blake shuddering in bliss. Yang looked up, into her eyes. Nothing was said, but as Yang’s fingers again lingered around her entrance, Blake knew she was waiting for permission, still being careful to not make her uncomfortable in her first experience with someone in bed. By this point though, any apprehensions Blake had were completely gone. She nodded, granting Yang permission. She wanted this, needed this, deciding here that she would do all she could to show Yang just how much she meant to her.

One finger cautiously entered first, creating another moan from Blake. A second finger soon joined, slowly being thrusted deeper. Blake’s breath hitched and she threw her head back in pleasure. While this wasn't the first time she had fingers massaging her insides, it was the first time they came from someone else. No matter how much she may enjoy her own time alone, having Yang be the one to work her up was infinitely better.

As the pressure built up inside her, Blake laid her arms over her head, grabbing at anything she could get ahold of as Yang continued exploring her insides. Yang’s hand moved faster, causing Blake to involuntarily rock her hips with the motion. Soon, Blake gasped and let out the loudest moan yet, letting Yang know she had found the location and pace that Blake enjoyed the most. She buried her face into the side of her arm, trying to muffle the moans that continued to get louder as Yang worked her closer and closer to the edge. Knowing she was close, Yang started to lick Blake’s clit, flicking her tongue up and down on the highly sensitive area, the additional stimulation sending Blake’s mind spinning. Her body was overcome with the sensations and she let out a loud cry as she reached her climax, her juices flowing down Yang’s arm and guaranteeing that they’d have to change the sheets when they were done. There would be no hiding this. Yang’s thrusts slowed as Blake rode out her orgasm, the loud cries quieting into moans and whimpers as the aftereffects pulsed through her body. As the last whimpers subsided, Yang removed her fingers from Blake, whose body still quivered on occasion, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Yang looked over Blake, proud that she had enjoyed so much what Yang had to offer.

Yang crawled up next to Blake and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. They laid there for a few minutes in silence until Blake had finally recovered enough to speak.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Yang finally said, rubbing her hand up and down Blake’s arm.

“Yes, thank you. It was lovely,” Blake replied weakly.

“I’m glad. I hope I was a good teacher. We’ll definitely have to do this again some time.”

A sly grin appeared on Blake’s face, one Yang couldn't see, though, given her current position.

“Really? Let’s just see who learns a thing or two.”

Before Yang could react, Blake used all the energy she could summon to roll Yang onto her back.

“Whoa! You know, y… you don’t have to do this right now if you…”

Yang paused as Blake began kissing her neck and cupping Yang’s breasts with her hands. Blake started moving down Yang’s body, intentionally sliding her body across Yang’s crotch as she went, pleased by the hums of satisfaction the friction caused to come from Yang. Blake removed Yang’s shorts and panties, the last articles of clothing that she had been wearing. Blake ran her hand between the blonde’s legs, impressed at how wet she was. Yang was already really worked up from exciting Blake but, in her usual selflessness, would have been alright with denying her own release, not wanting to overwhelm Blake her first time. Blake, of course, would not allow this, and now that she was down there, Yang’s needs were begging to be met.

Blake’s fingers brushed along Yang’s folds, causing her legs to tremble slightly. She inserted two finger, Yang moaning in delight as she ran her finger through Blake’s black hair, urging her forward. Blake took the hint and began flicking her tongue along Yang’s clit, as she had done to Blake before. Yang moaned loudly again, hands falling to her side as she gripped the sheets in an attempt to keep her body steady. Blake’s hand moved quicker, thrusting deeper inside. She then slightly bent her fingers, allowing her to reach an area that just about made Yang jump out of bed. She gripped the sheets even harder, trying not to flail about as her body spammed in response to Blake’s movements. Loud cries and moans bellowed out, Blake certain that all of Vale could hear, perhaps all of Remnant. Just before Yang reached her climax, Blake began to slow down, preventing Yang’s release. She slowed just long enough to nearly bring Yang to the point of frustration before she sped up again.

_“You’ll thank me later.”_

She repeated this process several times, the pressure building even greater each time she brought her to the brink. Finally, after deciding that she’s made Yang wait long enough, Blake took her over the edge. Yang arched her back and cried out louder than ever as the orgasm overwhelmed her body. Yang’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her body still twitching in excitement following what was no doubt the strongest orgasm she’d ever had.

“You… how… I tho… thought you hadn't…” Yang could barely speak.

“You don’t always have to have another person to pick up a few tricks,” Blake responded in a seductive tone. She placed the two fingers in her mouth that had pleasured Yang and began to suck the rest of her essence off of them. She looked at Yang and gave her one of Blake’s classic smirks when she finished. If she could move, Yang would have jumped back on top of Blake right there. Blake curled up next to Yang, their arms laid across one another.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Yang said after finally pulling herself together.

“Agreed.”

"And if we can get Ruby and Weiss to leave for the day, we can  _yang_  all day.”

“Excuse me?” Blake wasn't exactly sure how to respond.

“Get it?  _Yang_  instead of  _bang_ , eh!” Blake shook her head at the response.

“That was the worst pun ever. Of all time.”

“Come on, you know you love it,” Yang teased.

“Well, I love you. The puns, not so much.” Honestly, Blake did find Yang’s horrible puns cute and charming, but she’d never admit it.

“Aw, I love you too.”

Exhausted from their time together, the two partners fell asleep the each other’s embrace. No matter what troubles they had faced in the past, they knew that they would never have to face them alone again.


End file.
